<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>McGonagall is upto something! by Panda_malfoy_93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250672">McGonagall is upto something!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93'>Panda_malfoy_93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute Harry Potter, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Sassy Draco Malfoy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva McGonagall couldn't take the pining anymore so she took matters in her own hands! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dms are open on ig @panda.malfoy_93</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DRARRY FLUFFTOBER 2020, Flufftober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>McGonagall is upto something!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco had formed a truce with Potter after the war and they had a fragile acquaintanceship going on. They would nod in the hallways and when in good mood even greet each other. </p>
<p>It wasn't like they were avoiding each other bit they just didn't feel like they needed to spend time together. And so they passed by each other nodding their heads in acknowledgment with rare greetings.</p>
<p>And yet Draco couldn't stop thinking about the git.Not in denial anymore(not that he ever was, he just didn't wanted his father to know and now he was least bothered), he didn't mind staring at a bloke's arse. </p>
<p>Only if that bloke wasn't Potter. He has just formed that glass house acquaintanceship he didn't need to ruin it. So he observed, when ever he could, where ever he could. And it would have been creepy if Potter hadn't already done this. </p>
<p>So yes he was sometimes caught by Pansy staring at Potter during breakfast or by Blaise during dinner. Sometimes Theo would tell him not to stare during a friendly quidditch match or Millie would tell him to complete his homework instead of staring. </p>
<p>But it wasn't Draco's fault really. It was Potter's. Because it should be totally to walk around with an ass like that. And those soft lips that looked so plum and the way his hair looked as if he just got up after being shagged and he shouldn't even start on those emerald eyes. </p>
<p>And that is exactly what he was doing instead of paying attention to whatever McGonagall was telling until Pansy glared at him and sharply nudged him with her bony elbow. </p>
<p>" and when you find your marked partner you two must come up with three things you want your partner to do for you. Remember your magic is the most compatible so you must try to understand each other and come to conclusion together and no funny business, I don't care if you are eighteen or twenty-eight! "</p>
<p>"What just happened? "<br/>
"If you paid attention you would know! "<br/>
"Come on darling please I'll go to Hogsmeade with you! "<br/>
"Alright! You remember the cool wave you felt when you entered the classroom. Apparently it was some charmwork. It is going to pair you with the most compatible person to your magic. And then you heard the rest. Oh! And we are going to a marked and we need to find the person who has the similar mark. I think she is upto something. "<br/>
"I owe you Pans! "</p>
<p>Just then he felt a small tingle on his left hand's palm. On the corner a small owl appeared. It looked so small but it's details were beautiful. As he stared at the mark he started loving it unlike his other mark. He couldn't wait to meet his partner. But how exactly was he going to find them? </p>
<p>Apparently Potter had a solution. Because with a small sonorous he shouted something that made Draco's heart skip a beat.<br/>
"Oy! Who has got a beautiful owl? "<br/>
And he wanted to stop his blush from spreading as Pansy noticed his palms and started giggling.</p>
<p>It took him a moment to collect himself and then he got up with a familiar smirk on his face. With a few graceful steps avoiding bumping into anyone he stood a few feets away from Potter's table.<br/>
" Well Potter if you could get down then maybe we could get started sometimes this year? "<br/>
A few gasps were heard from the crowd and he saw Potter falter a bit before he jumped down. </p>
<p>"Malfoy."<br/>
"Potter."<br/>
"It can't be you! "<br/>
"I'm sorry to disappoint but it is me. "<br/>
Suddenly Potter reached for his hand, which felt warm and sweaty against Potter's. Then with his finger Potter tried to rub his owl mark and Draco was pleased to see that instead of getting off it glowed.<br/>
"Looks like we are destined Potter! "<br/>
"No! "</p>
<p>When he noticed Potter still holding his hand, he felt his stomach turn but he didn't wanted to be stared like a zoo animal.<br/>
"Well no matter how much of a denial you are in I am glad you wanted to go public so quick! "<br/>
Potter let go of his hands as if it was on fire and Draco already missed the warmth.<br/>
"Sod off Malfoy! "<br/>
"I would Weasley but then Potter wouldn't be able to finish his homework. "<br/>
"Ron let it go, we are in truce remember, right Malfoy? "<br/>
"Why yes Potter! "</p>
<p>Potter nodded his head towards the and Draco nodded back in agreement. Without any words the both headed out. Draco much more gracefully unlike Potter who bumped into people as well as tables.</p>
<p>In the hallways Potter stared at him for awhile. But before  Potter could say anything, Draco mouthed him to follow him. And with that he turned to go to the one place he knew no one would bother them. And the heavy thuds that followed after him made him smile. </p>
<p>After awhile they reached the old painting of the Malfoy Manor which no one knew existed and whispered the password. And the gasp from Potter made his smirk bigger as he entered the room. </p>
<p>There in front of them was a huge room which was likely an old classroom. But it looked anything but old. It was filled with Slytherin colors. And sofa and loveseats were all across the room. And there was a thick rug filled with cushions and some books spread all over. A few old quills were on the table with a few parchments and an old  Slytherin scarf. There were also a few old empty boxes of chocolate frogs and old editions of the Witch's Weekly lying around. A wide-eyed Potter with his jaw on the floor was worth it.</p>
<p>"Potter you jaw is on the floor. "<br/>"How.. I mean how? "<br/>"Well we Slytherins like to have more than one place where we can be at peace! "<br/>"Wait you have more? "<br/>"Not going to share Potter. "<br/>"Wait how did I not know it existed! "<br/>"Well even if you are our saviour we don't need to tell you anything and after I discovered your map I charmed them so it doesn't appears like the Come and Go room. "<br/>"What? How did you know about my map? "</p>
<p>"So many questions and such little time. Why don't we finish this first and only if, I repeat IF I can bear you any longer I'll tell you. <br/>"Alright Malfoy. "<br/>"Oh! And since we are soulmates and our compatibility levels are we should use our first name shouldn't we, Harry? "<br/>"I.. Alright Mal.. Dra.. Draco! "<br/>And the shivers that went through him told him that it might not have been such a great idea to use first name in closed quarters. </p>
<p>He sat down on the rug and took out some parchment. <br/>"Didn't think you would sit on the floor Malfoy? "<br/>"Firstly you don't know me very well so don't think you do and secondly if you want to go back to beings enemies I'll gladly comply Potter! "<br/>"Sorry... It's just hard for me to adjust to the new you, I'm sorry Malfoy. "<br/>"New side for only you and remember if you want I have no problem going back to the old days Potter. "<br/>"Oh no! Not at all, I like this Draco, thank you very much! "</p>
<p>And that is exactly what he wanted him to say or at least that is what his mind told him. So with a flirtatious grin and gleaming eyes he looked at Potter, no Harry who had sat down across from him. <br/>"Oho! You like me now huh Harry? "<br/>And the way he Harry flustered was totally worth showing him the place. <br/>"I.. No.. I mean yes... Wha.. You know what I meant! "<br/>"Just kidding Potter! "<br/>"Now you are using last names! "<br/>"Well unless you marry someone I can't stop and you know I used it jokingly. "<br/>"Whatever! "<br/>"Relax lion! "</p>
<p>And he totally ignored the look of utter confusion that came across Harry's face. Instead he wandlessly accioed a board which he placed under the parchment. And when he looked across at Harry, he hd placed his parchment on his thighs. <br/>"No way McGonagall can read that! "<br/>"What do you suggest then? "<br/>"Well hmmm... "</p>
<p>With a bit of concentration and a flick of hands Draco enlarged the board and placed on his and Harry's thighs and charmed it so it was stable. (Of course he could float it but then he wouldn't get a chance to bump knees with Harry). And when he was done the look of surprise on Harry's face due to the wandless magic was priceless. </p>
<p>"Well let's get started! "<br/>"Alright Harry! "<br/>"Well so what three things do you want me to do? "<br/>"Well a piggyback ride first. "<br/>"What why? "<br/>"Well it's a muggle thing I want to try. You need to carry me all the way to the Great Hall like that. "<br/>"I.. But how?! "<br/>"If you're that weak I'll charm myself but I'll not take no for an answer! "<br/>"Alright well you need to wear my Gryffindor uniform for the whole day! "<br/>"Umm alright just clean it. Hmm oh! You are going to let me style that atrocious hair of your! "<br/>"Hey! It isn't atrocious and nothing works on it"<br/>"We'll see about that. "<br/>"Alright, well you need to dye the edges of your hair for a week! "<br/>"Alright as long as I am allowed to choose the color. "<br/>"Wait really? "<br/>"Yea and lastly hmmmm let's try to be friends yea? "<br/>"What.. Malfoy I mean Draco are you... This will sound really rude but is there a chance you like boys? "<br/>"I'm pretty sure everyone already knows that, why? "<br/>"So that I can ask for a kiss as my third request. "<br/>"What?! "<br/>"Wait we weren't flirting right now? "<br/>"I guess we were. "<br/>"Then accept the kiss you git! "<br/>And with that Harry pushed the bored aside and places his soft lips on Draco's and that moment felt so right! Maybe McGonagall really was upto something. &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>